


Cursed Constellations

by XxEllahxX



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M, Light Angst, Misunderstandings, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Slow Burn, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wizard Jeon Jungkook, Wizard Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Wizard Kim Namjoon | RM, Wizard Kim Seokjin | Jin, Wizard Kim Taehyung | V, Wizard Min Yoongi | Suga, Wizard Park Jimin (BTS)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 09:08:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19147933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxEllahxX/pseuds/XxEllahxX
Summary: Min Yoongi hated Leila's guts.At least, that's what she believes...





	Cursed Constellations

**Author's Note:**

> Allright, I actually had set this story as a draft but cause I was a tad bit of a dumbass, I had forgotten to save and publish it earlier. A couple of months of rewriting, editing and plot changes later, I finally know how this story is gonna go! so here it goes :))

“Your book’s upside down.”

Leila flinched. She swore she almost got whiplash at the speed she had turned her head to look at the boy next to her, his face devoid of emotion as he flipped through a book of his own. A stark contrast to Leila’s very obviously frantic state.

She could feel the heat rush to her cheeks as she quickly flipped her book upright, it didn’t help that a chorus of laughter had erupted throughout her compartment. The six other boys that sat alongside the shy girl found her mistake quite humorous.

“How’d you end up pulling that one off?”

A boy she recalls as Taehyung (but you can call me Tae!) says between wheezes, his boxy smile almost made her feel better. The statement however, earned him a smack on the head.

“Ow! Jin what the hell was that for?”

Gone was the boxy smile as he glared at the perpetrator.

“That’s hyung to you.”

The younger boy rolls his eyes muttering about how their age gap was only a few months, before going back to eating from the large pile of candy the boys had collectively made.

“Maybe she made that mistake cause she’s got a crush on one of us! and seeing how I’m surrounded by you lot, I have a feeling that it’s me.”

Seokjin grins, puffing his chest out triumphantly and giving Leila a wink. Leila simply blinks in response, a little shell shocked by his assumption. Although, the confident boy was right about one thing – he was very handsome indeed. With kind looking eyes and pouty lips, Leila was sure that more than a few of the first-year girls would develop crushes on him. In fact, the other boys weren’t all that bad looking either now that she really looked at them.

The other boys scoff and make gagging noises at his comment. This causes the older boy to pout and give them a few glares, making him appear just as childish as the boys he attempted to assert power over. Although, in all honesty he could care any less about their insignificant age gaps, he just loved teasing them, waving the card of authority whenever he wanted to play around with the other boys and make sure they didn’t go around annoying everyone else with their shenanigans.

“Plus, you’re not all that smart either Tae.”

Another boy interjects, his eyes forming crescent moons as he laughed. Taehyung pouts and rolls his eyes playfully.

“Yeah, yeah but at least I was able to reach the third shelf in Flourish and Blotts Jimin.”

Now, it was Taehyung’s turn to snicker. He knew that Jimin was irked by the mere mention of his height, or more specifically, the lack there of. But just before Jimin could pull out his wand and hex the boxy smiled fiend, Namjoon moved quickly, not wanting to be caught in a crossfire between the two boys – who most likely didn’t even know how to properly conjure a hex, and as a result kill everyone by mistake.

“What book are you reading?”

the question seemed to be enough to dull down the tension between the two heated boys, piquing their interests as they glanced at the cover of Leila’s book. It was a surprise when Namjoon wasn’t aware of a piece of literature. Although, the boys could name a few normal things Namjoon was still unaware of let alone unskilled in.

“It’s not a textbook, in fact I’ve never seen it before.”

Leila’s brows furrowed in confusion before realisation hit her.

“Oh, it-it’s called Matilda. It’s written by a muggle author which is probably why you haven’t seen it before.”

She smiled sheepishly.

“Really?”

The narrative of Namjoon not knowing something was interesting, he had an unquenchable thirst for knowledge and the fact that there was an array of muggle books he had yet to discover and feast his eyes upon, had excited him.

“What’s it about?”

He leaned in closer, eyes beaming behind a pair of clean spectacles.

“Ah well, it’s about this girl, Matilda, who develops powers because she’s been reading ever since she was around…three I think? And follows through her struggles in dealing with horrible adults that don’t listen to her because she’s still young, and the one adult that really cares about her.”

Namjoon nods his head, genuinely intrigued by the story.

“Can I borrow it off of you sometime?”

He smiles and Leila notices the two dimples that line his cheeks. She nods profusely.

“Of course! But, are you sure? I don’t see how reading about a six-year-old girl with telekinesis is as cool as actually having magical powers.”

She put on a smile of her own but the boys could tell that it didn’t quite reach her eyes. Leila glanced at the worn book settled upon her lap, each fold in the spine telling a whole other story. A story she wasn’t exactly fond of.

Namjoon cocked his head in confusion. What wasn’t compelling about the book she had described? He was a sucker for knowledge and that included the ways in which muggles not only perceived the world but also interpreted it, to create a world of their own – worlds that could rival the one he was a part of. He had only ever known about muggles through the perspective of wizards and witches so the prospect of seeing the world through their eyes was something he simply couldn’t pass up.

“Ah, but you see, it’s not just about the story being about a girl with powers Leila, it’s about seeing the world through the eyes of another, and what better way to learn about a person than the stories they tell and the world they create?”

Namjoon clasps his hands together and gives her a small dimpled smile. She looks at him, a little taken a back by his profound words. Leila hadn’t quite seen it that way, or anything in that way in all honesty. She thought that she knew a lot of things and yet here she was, quite clumsily finding her way around the fact that she was a witch. She never even entertained the thought of magic being a reality – and neither could her parents – until her grandmother quite literally stumbled right into her life. Thrust into uncharted waters Leila was scared of her capabilities and of the experience the other kids had dangling before her, eventually forgetting that they were just like her. Kids.

She grabs the book and hands it to Namjoon with a small smile.

“Take good care of it.”

Namjoon is practically beaming.

“Really?”

Leila nods.

“I think It’ll be in better hands with you actually.”

Namjoon frowns.

“I’ll take good care of it and make sure to give it back to you intact.”

He carefully grabs the book, eyes glued to the cover. He was transfixed. Namjoon, true to his word handled the book delicately, as if the novel held the secrets of the universe. Leila tried very hard not to laugh at his behaviour, it was a good thing she had packed an array of muggle books to read until she could go back home for the holidays. She wondered if he would act in a similar fashion if she told him that she had more muggle books that he could borrow off of her...the sheer thought made Leila smile.

“Are you sure about that Leila? He tends to destroy things…”

Hoseok remarks playfully, but she couldn’t help the undercurrent of worry that laced his tone. Even the smaller boy, Jungkook, who sat beside him nods profusely. hHis bambi eyes that had so often on the train ride averted her gaze, finally decided that she wasn’t a threat and met hers, albeit still quite hesitatingly. He leans in and covers the side of his mouth to make sure Namjoon doesn’t see what he says.

“Even his glasses are brand new, its his tenth pair this month.”

“Just because I can’t see you move your mouth doesn’t mean I can’t hear you Jungkook, and it’s only because I haven’t mastered Occulus Reparo yet.”

Namjoon huffs in slight annoyance causing the younger to chuckle lightly.

“Hey Yoongi, when are you gonna stop studying? We haven’t even started school yet and here you are, studying. Even Namjoon, the absolute bookworm hasn’t studied yet.”

Seokjin chuckled lightly, failing to dodge the sweets Namjoon threw at him.

“For your information _hyung_ , I brushed up on some topics before I left so I don’t need to study on the train.”

The entire charade earned the two boys a few snickers, even from the boy originally in question.

Yoongi closes the book and shrugs.

“Just being prepared is all.”

He lets out a small sigh and folds his arms, leaning his head on the window for support as he closed his eyes.

The boys look at one another and shrug, it seemed like Yoongi’s actions were normal to the other boys so Leila made nothing of his quieter nature. Seokjin urges Leila to come closer and he spoke, his voice barely a whisper:

“He’s got a bit of a reputation to keep. A pureblood through and through that one, and from the Min family too.”

Leila’s brows furrow at the revelation. But just as she attempts to ask him what exactly a pureblood was, Yoongi interjects.

“Gossiping about me again hyung?” Seokjin looks over at Yoongi and flinches.

“Geez you creep, you and your annoyingly perfect hearing.”

“Serves you right, trying to smear my name.”

Yoongi opens one eye and snickers, his shoulders moving along with the timbre of his laugh. Leila smiled at the sight of Yoongi, at all of the boys in all honesty. How long had it been since she felt this comfortable and welcomed? How long had it been since she had made any friends? She reveled in the feeling, basking in the pure joy they seemed to emit from one another. Maybe with this new-found friendship she could finally have a place to call home. Her own little safe haven.

 

_How naive of her._

 

 

Leila pierces the meat of her steak with her fork, the chatter within the Great hall merely serving as background noise to the quiet Hufflepuff girl and her lunch.

“We would’ve won if Jungkook hadn’t gotten a hold of the golden snitch.”

Taehyung whines in annoyance before slumping down at the table, almost making a mess in the process. Leila almost sniggered at his comment. Being in Hufflepuff herself she knew that her house had never – or at least, in a very long time – ever truly won a game, let alone won against one of the best seekers Ravenclaw had ever seen.

“Geez Tae I get that you’re upset that Ravenclaw won and that you lost to Jungkook of all people but can you, I don’t know, not make a fucking mess?”

Taehyung glares at Jimin who gives him a sweet smile in return, eyes turning into little crescents. Leila could practically hear the entire hall swooning at the sight.

Jimin, the Slytherin he was, had everyone wrapped around his perfect little fingers. She rolled her eyes and cut into her steak, placing a piece of the red meat in her mouth, allowing the savoury taste to melt on her tongue.

Jungkook triumphantly struts into the hall with his posse of Ravenclaw Quidditch team members behind him, cheering, hollering and celebrating their win. Jungkook spots the smiling Slytherin and the moping Hufflepuff and quickly makes his way to their table, waving his team members off with a warm smile. Again, Leila swore she heard the coos of all the girls – and some guys, she wasn’t one to judge – at the sight of his charming nature. She chewed her food a little faster.

“Come on hyung, you should’ve known I was gonna get the snitch. It was right in front of my face!”

Taehyung glares at the younger boy, his lips forming a pout. Jungkook sits down beside Taehyung, whose arms were splayed across the table while his head rested on his arm. Taehyung gives the younger boy one more glare before sighing and sitting up.

“Next time I’ll make sure to beat your ass and get that snitch Kook, just you wait.”

Taehyung points an accusatory finger at Jungkook before grabbing a drumstick and chewing at it in frustration. Jimin shakes his head at the two idiots before him. Although, he couldn’t quite hide the smile that graced his features at their nonsensical bickering.

“GUYS!”

Leila sighed.

Hoseok came bouncing into the hall, a grin plastered on his stark features. Taehyung quickly sat up and ran to the happy Hufflepuff.

“HYUNG~”

Taehyung gives the older Hufflepuff boy a tight squeeze.

“We lost.”

Hoseok pats his back and nods solemnly.

“Well, I didn’t really expect you to win seeing as Jungkook was playing.”

Taehyung takes a step back, clutching his chest as if he had just been shot. He looks around their table with pleading eyes looking for someone, _anyone_ to back him up. The action proved futile when they all shrugged.

“Ah! Why are you all so mean to me today?!”

Hoseok chuckles and Leila swore she saw the room illuminate with some form of unprecedented light at the sound of his laughter. She cocked her head to the side.

Was she imagining things?

Leila shook her head and went back to eating, plopping a piece of baked potato into her mouth.

“I’m sure you’ll beat Jungkook someday Tae. I mean, we still have two more years left right?”

Hoseok pats Taehyung’s shoulder, he nods solemnly in response. “Wait, was that sarcasm?”

Hoseok chuckles, grabbing a pumpkin pasty while he was at it.

“I dunno…”

He smirks, brow raised playfully before biting into the sweet pastry.

“OW!”

Leila’s head turned toward the small commotion. She swallowed the small chuckle that rose in her throat at the sight that met her.

Namjoon rubbed his shin with one hand, the other holding a book to do with muggle studies. The dorky Gryffindor apologised profusely to the patrons of the table as he had spilled a drink in the process of bumping into said table. It was evident that Namjoon had been so invested in reading the book that he wasn’t exactly paying attention to his surroundings. It had been an all too regular occurrence within the campus, that most students avoided him entirely when he was seen walking around with his nose in a volume of work. It just so happened that they had all dispersed without warning him of the table his clumsy body had collided with.

Leila looked down at her meal, the plate now empty. She smiled sadly before getting up and exiting the Great Hall.

She wasn’t able to get very far though, as she had bumped into someone.

Now, Leila wasn’t exactly a clumsy individual, but much like Namjoon, she found herself detached from reality when she was caught up in her thoughts.

“Oh, I’m sorry I wasn’t looking where I was going.”

An annoyed sigh could be heard from the other individual.

Leila froze. She didn’t need to look up to know who exactly she had bumped into.

Min Yoongi.

He was the same quiet and unbothered boy she had met on that train ride her first year, but he had clearly grown.

Sure, he was still quite skinny, but he was no longer lanky. His chest proving to be a little beefier than she had remembered and he was taller, much taller than when she had befriended him all those years ago. But if there was one thing that seemed to stay consistent, it was that darned mop of raven hair and the fact that Min Yoongi absolutely hated her guts.

“Next time, just watch where you’re going.”

The chatter in the Great Hall halted as all eyes fixed on the two figures standing at the entrance, the silence was deafening and the tension suffocating. It was rare for the two to be seen talking civilly to one another. It was usually was a one-sided conversation, with Yoongi taking the lead and making a few comments that almost always urged Leila to promptly walk away – in fact, it was rare for them to be seen at all as Leila almost always avoided Yoongi and his interhouse friends. Even to the point of skipping a few classes if she really felt the need to.

Leila could feel their stares burn into her small frame, it was enough that he was towering over her, but for everyone else to witness how small and powerless she was before Yoongi, just made her feel even weaker. Yoongi cocked his head to the side. Eyes narrowing into slits but before he could make another remark, Leila had moved to the side, wrapping her arms around herself as if the action could help hold her together and support her weakened frame in his presence. She inhaled a shaky breath and walked away. Her gaze settled upon the pristine marble floor of the castle.

He watched the girl silently make her exit, her silhouette lonely and broken.

Yoongi shut his eyes and sighed, his fingers coming up to pinch the bridge of his nose in frustration.

It was well known around the students at Hogwarts that Leila and Yoongi’s relationship was contentious to say the least. Just when Leila had some semblance of hope regarding the seven boys she had met and befriended in her first year, it only took but a few months to eradicate such naivety when she had overheard Yoongi spitting the word mudblood around with the mention of her name to a few of his fellow Slytherin peers. To make matters worse, the other boys were there too, watching. But not a single one of them had stood up for her.

There were things she had told them in confidence, feelings she had shared because finally, _finally,_ there were people that had understood her despite their differing experiences and upbringings, and welcomed her into their group with open arms. How could she have known that it was all a façade? That really while she was pouring the contents of her heart out to the people she thought were her friends, the very same boys were out there, stabbing her in the back.

It fucking hurt.

She couldn’t face them so she made the choice to remove herself from the group. It was silly of her after all, to believe that things would be any different simply because she was an equal within the walls of Hogwarts due to her magical prowess. Of course, there had to be some form of stigma led by the very blood running through her veins. It wasn’t enough that she was a witch and could conjure spells and make potions all the same, it could never be enough if she had the blood of a muggle pumping her heart.

Leila clasped her body tighter, attempting to shove the ill memory back into the deepest recesses of her mind as her feet continued to carry her to the only true safe haven that the age-old grounds of Hogwarts could offer her. The attempt proved futile. Funny thing brains are, the more you try to rid yourself of a feeling or memory the more you seem to succumb to it.

In the end, she couldn’t help thinking that maybe…just maybe what tore her heart far more than their betrayal was how carefree they seemed. It was as if they had never met, as if she hadn’t- Leila blinked away the tears that began to well up in her eyes, blurring her vision.

_It was as if she didn’t even matter._

As if their friendship was nothing more than charity.

True, she couldn’t compete with the years of friendship the seven boys harboured with one another, but she believed that they at least thought her to be good company. However, it became increasingly evident that they just didn’t care. It had been five years. Five years and she was alone. Five years and Yoongi had developed a vehement hatred for her. She wasn’t all that surprised to be honest, but she thought that he of all people, would’ve been grateful to her for taking the initiative to remove herself from the group – after all, everyone else was.

Leila’s footsteps came to a halt. The familiar smell of the damp earth and the soft caress of the cool autumn breeze helped to ease her fragmented state. She carelessly slumped to the ground and let out a breath of relief, one she hadn’t realised she had even held. She wiped away the tears that had escaped and stained her cheeks.

Here, she was safe from their glares and their snide remarks. Here, there was no betrayal, no boys, no students, nothing. Just the glistening lake and the setting sun.

She came to the conclusion that she was going to skip Charms today. Despite her absences – which, in all honesty, were not very many at all – she still kept up to date with all her work and lessons, most of the time she had already skipped ahead in the lessons and wasn’t inconvenienced by her absence in class at all. So, she reassured herself that she would be okay. Tomorrow, after all, was another day and she would face it all the same.

Leila fell backwards and laid on the grass, not caring that the dewy blades of greenery would stain her black robes. She looked up at the blue sky and the various clouds that floated by. There were no thoughts that came to mind. All Leila could feel was serenity.

Was this not the most stereotypical thing for a Hufflepuff to do? Bask in the sunlight amidst nature, listen to the breeze whisk through the almost endless forest trees and befriend the various creatures that came her way? 

She almost let out a chuckle at the mere thought.

A small ripple in the water had caused her to sit up and cross her legs.

Now, as much as Leila had emphasised that she was alone...she wasn’t. At least, not entirely. Because, in all honesty, Leila was always in the company of varying mystical creatures, both dead and alive – although, she was yet to meet a Thestral – and even befriended a majority of the ghosts and house elves within Hogwarts. It was the actual people that she simply wasn’t all that inclined to befriending. It was also one of the reasons why she wasn’t entirely phased by her inept social skills and exclusivity from her peers. She had them after all. Of course, there were times where she would love to have a few friends but it was also during these bouts of loneliness that her gaze would drift over to the very same boys that had broken her trust, and even when they weren’t present, she would always find her thoughts drifting back to how it had been with them. Leila always made sure to snap herself out of such wishful thinking and quickly reassert herself. She had done well without them these past few years and she would continue to be fine the rest of her schooling at Hogwarts regardless.

Leila felt a splash of cold water fall upon her. she was shocked for a bit and shivered as the autumn breeze settled upon her wet skin, but as soon as she saw a tentacle rise above the water and wave at her, she couldn’t hold in the laughter that erupted from her throat. The Giant squid was infamous and feared by a majority of students but really, he wasn’t all bad. He was known to have saved a few clumsy first years to fall into the lake and was akin to letting a select few students tickle his tentacles if they fed him the right types of food. However, Leila had done neither to gain its trust and companionship. She guessed that the squid simply felt bad for her, seeing her alone at the foot of the lake crying her heart out or gazing out into the horizon with longing, that it wanted to see her smile a little. She would repay its kindness with food, and so far, he seemed to like bread the most.

“Alright, Alright.”

Leila moved closer to the lake and more tentacles moved underwater, creating ripples before slowly rising out and above the slightly murky water. She giggled and tickled each tentacle, careful not to use her nails in case she scratched it.

“Sorry, I don’t have any food for you today but don’t worry, I’ll get you some tomorrow.”

The Squid flopped around like a child throwing a fit. Its tentacles moving about and splashing more of the murky water onto Leila and even placing one of its heavy tentacles on top of her head.

“Ah – Okay, okay! I’ll give you some extra food then. Promise.”

She gently lifted the tentacle off her head and softly petted it.

“Now I’ve got to go. The sun’s almost set and dinner will be served soon.”

Again, the squid moved around as if telling Leila to grab him something.

“I told you, I’ll get you something tomorrow. It’ll be fresher and taste way better alright?”

The squid ultimately let go and gave Leila a little wave as she leapt up and bounded back to the castle, her mood elevated.

She had forgotten one thing though, she was still completely drenched.


End file.
